


Pieces

by trashcannnnnnnnn



Category: IT (2017), Reddie - Fandom, Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcannnnnnnnn/pseuds/trashcannnnnnnnn
Summary: whoops





	Pieces

"Ugh, you're such a cheater, Richard!" Eddie screamed, throwing a light blue vase across the room, badly-aiming it towards Richie's head who easily dodged it by ducking. He glared over at the smaller one, fighting the urge to walk right around the dining table and shove him against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up! I am not a cheater, you're just a drama queen!" Richie yelled back, picking up one of the plates from the hutch behind him so he could frisbee-throw it at Eddie, successfully delivering the ceramic into his chest, where it stopped and fell to the ground, smashing to pieces on impact.

Eddie gasped. "That was my grandmother's, you asswipe!"

Richie scoffed, turning around a quarter of the way so he could still see what he was doing whilst simultaneously watching Eddie as he spoke. "Oh, were these too?" He spat, taking the remaining plates from the shelves they were on and then proceeding to launch them all one-by-one at Eddie, who dodged none of them and got hit by every single one. He was too angry too feel any real pain, and Richie couldn't care less.

Eddie cried out with fear, raising his hands to shield himself from the incoming ceramics.

"Fucking stop, Richie! Oh my God!" Eddie screamed, dropping his hands once Richie had run out of things to throw. "This would not be happening if you hadn't ch-"

Eddie was cut off by Richie flying forward to clasp his pale fingers around Eddie's neck, gripping it tightly. "Don't you fucking dare go there." Richie spat, glaring down his significant other.

Eddie didn't back down, managing to croak out a response, despite his windpipe being nearly completely squeezed shut.

"If-if you hadn't," choke, "cheated."

Richie couldn't help himself. He squeezed his fingers as hard as he could, feeling and hearing a soft 'pop' as he lifted Eddie up, whose eyes went from proud to fear within seconds.

Richie forced Eddie's head to the side, until all of his weight could be felt in the raven boy's hand. Richie was breathing loudly as he put Eddie back on his feet, only to see his body collapse to the ground, staying there in nothing but a small clump of limbs.

Richie blinked, quickly dropping to his knees and shaking his head. 

"No." He whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled out angrily. "Fuck, no, no, wake up, Eddie, baby, come on." He whimpered frantically, pulling the small body up against his legs, cradling Eddie in his arms as if he were a baby. His tears dripped down onto the once-flushed face of his boyfriend, leaning down to listen to his heartbeat. It went on for the next few seconds, eventually slowing until it gave its last pump.

Eddie was dead, and it was Richie's fault.


End file.
